wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
General Vezax
General Vezax is the twelfth boss encounter in Ulduar. He can be found in the Descent into Madness guarding the Prison to Yogg-Saron. Mana-based classes will have to deal with a lock on their regen, but will be able to restore it by destroying crystals that will drop a residue on the floor to restore it. Hard mode requires players not to break any of these crystals and not regen any mana outside of potions and active abilities. 25-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=60848 Shadow Crash] - Fires a shadow missile at a target, dealing 11310 to 12690 Shadow damage to all enemies near the impact point and knocking them away. After impact, leaves an energy field that lingers for 15 sec, increasing magical damage dealt by 50%, reducing healing done by 50%, and reducing mana costs by 30%. *'Searing Flames' - Deals 13875 to 16125 Fire damage to all enemies within 20 yards, superheating their armor and reducing its ability to protect them by 75% for 10 sec. (2 sec cast time, interruptable) *'Surge of Darkness' - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing physical damage by 100% but reducing movement speed by 50%, for 10 sec. (Self buff on Vezax, you have to kite him around the room while the buff is up, lasts 10 seconds) *Spawn an add with 8M HP (when Vezax reaches 35% health) **'Profound Darkness' - (Inflicts 500 damage to all enemies, and increases Shadow damage taken by 10% per application.) and stack it on the raid, 20 debuffs means you will get 200% more damage from shadow spells (including Shadow Crash missiles from Vezax) *'Aura of Despair' - Preventing mana regeneration is active throughout the whole fight, the only "normal" way to regain mana is to use potions and/or active abilities (Evocation, etc ...). You can also destroy the crystals flying in the room, they will drop a green cloud on the ground and will restore your mana, they will also damage you for an equal amount of health points (1000 Mana regen = 1000 Damage), this buff stacks and will regen more and more mana (and deal more damage as well) over time. 10-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=60833 Shadow Crash] - Fires a shadow missile at a target, dealing 5655 to 6345 Shadow damage to all enemies near the impact point and knocking them away. After impact, leaves an energy field that lingers for 15 sec, increasing magical damage dealt by 50%, reducing healing done by 50%, and reducing mana costs by 30%. *'Searing Flames' - Deals 13875 to 16125 Fire damage to all enemies within 20 yards, superheating their armor and reducing its ability to protect them by 75% for 10 sec. (2 sec cast time, interruptable) *'Surge of Darkness' - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing physical damage by 100% but reducing movement speed by 50%, for 10 sec. (Self buff on Vezax, you have to kite him around the room while the buff is up, lasts 10 seconds) *Spawn an add with 2.3M HP (when Vezax reaches 35% health) **'Profound Darkness' - (Inflicts 500 damage to all enemies, and increases Shadow damage taken by 10% per application.) and stack it on the raid, 20 debuffs means you will get 200% more damage from shadow spells (including Shadow Crash missiles from Vezax) *'Aura of Despair' - Preventing mana regeneration is active throughout the whole fight, the only "normal" way to regain mana is to use potions and/or active abilities (Evocation, etc ...). You can also destroy the crystals flying in the room, they will drop a green cloud on the ground and will restore your mana, they will also damage you for an equal amount of health points (1000 Mana regen = 1000 Damage), this buff stacks and will regen more and more mana (and deal more damage as well) over time. Strategy *''To be announced...'' Hard mode The hard mode version of the encounter require to not use the mana-regeneration clouds. Quotes Aggro: *Your destruction will herald a new age of suffering! Hard Mode activated: *Behold, now! Terror, absolute! Surge of Darkness: *The black blood of Yogg-Saron courses through me! I...AM...UNSTOPPABLE! Killing a player: * *Defiance...a flaw of mortality! Berserk: *Your defeat was quite inevitable! Death: *Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Oh, what horrors awaits you? Drops Videos 25-man Encounter OiwwM8sy19I References External Links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Faceless ones Category:Unique models